There are several variants under conventional front car curtains. All of them are fixed on the windshield of a car for self-installation.
However, perspectives of the driver are impaired, since conventional pleated blinds are fixed on the windshield. Besides, the object could come off through sunning, since fixity of glue to glass is unstable. Furthermore, in some countries installation of objects on windshield is forbidden, therefore it is impassible in such countries to promote this kind of products.
Besides, at upper section of conventional pleated blinds there is always a guide line set for supporting the unfolded curtain. So the upper section of pleated blinds is the part which carries the most force. It results that glue on fix elements comes off. Therefore, there is a kind of conventional pleated blinds, which are fixed on A-pillars with screws, but at the same time trims of A-pillars are destroyed.
Besides, the guiding line on the upper section of conventional pleated blinds is made of nylon thread, one has to stretch it than fix it on a holding element. It is waste of time and the guiding line can get over tight or over loose. Looseness causes an unaesthetic appearance, while tightness causes a sustained pull took on a upper holding element, and makes glue on the windshield coming off.
In view of these disadvantages the inventor tried the continuous testing and improvement and developed the present invention.